Get Smurfy (2003 TV series)
Get Smurfy is a American animated action comedy series produced by Warner Bros. Animation, Studio Peyo and . It is based on the created by . It premiered on Cartoon Network and ran for three seasons from March 1, 2003 to February 9, 2006. Premise Set in an alternate universe separated from the Smurfs' universe, the series follows Smurfette, Brainy, Clumsy, Hefty and the Smurflings, who are now a group of secret agents entitled "The Smurf Rangers", working on the spy organization P.E.Y.O., in their mystery and thrilling adventures more better than ever in Smurf Village. Also, Smurfette has a friend named Stormy Weathers, a 16-year-old human girl who is a bit of tomboyish, a fellow secret agent. Alongside the Smurf Rangers are their friends from school, Johan and Peewit. Most episodes involve the series' numerous villains attempting to take over the world, rule/destroy/freeze/knock over the Smurf Village, or otherwise causing mayhem throughout the entire city. Other problems facing the Smurfs having to go find food after their supply for the winter was destroyed and cure an army of purple Smurfs back to their original blue forms. Characters The Smurf Rangers *'Smurfette' (voiced by Tara Strong) - the leader of the team. She is powerful, strong and adorable in the Smurf Village, and she can do everything including school and her secret agent work. Her codename is Agent Blonde. *'Hefty Smurf' (voiced by Thomas F. Wilson) - the strongman member of the team. Hefty also worked as a gym manager at the gym. His codename is Heavy Duty Boss. *'Brainy Smurf' (voiced by Billy West) - the intellectual member of the team. Brainy is also a college student at the Smurf Institute, and he mostly gets kicked out by the other Smurfs annoyed with his preaching in the show's running gag (just like the original Smurfs series). His codename is Intelligent Bills. *'Clumsy Smurf' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - the klutz member of the team. Clumsy is also a delivery little boy and invented things to help him on his delivery jobs. His codename is Fastener Vermon. *'Slouchy Smurfling' (voiced by Pamela Segall Adlon) - the soft member of the team. He's a kind of the best child, but only some personal things inside his mind. His codename is Maximum Snap. *'Snappy Smurfling' (voiced by Kathleen Barr) - the radical member of the team. Although this, Snappy is just a rude and almost-happy kid, just like the way of Grouchy Smurf. His codename is Furious 003. *'Natural 'Nat' Smurfling' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - the natural member of the team. Nat is also a school student at Smurf Elementary School and having math homework or a terrible paperwork problem. His codename is Energy Danger. *'Sassette Smurfling' (voiced by Andrea Libman) - the tomboy member of the team. She is a cool, simple and one ordinary little girl in the village, so Sassette can be a tomboy for reason. Her codename is Sassy Tribute. Supporting *'Stormy Weathers' (voiced by Chantal Strand) - a 16-year-old human girl who is Smurfette's friend and fellow secret agent. Stormy normally wears a dark green suit, dark blue pants, white gloves and white boots. However in her normal clothing, she often wears a number 16 orange shirt with a pink trim, green shorts and blue tennis shoes. Her codename is Diva Hangover. *'The Chief' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - the unnamed tabacco-smoking chief of the P.E.Y.O. spy agency and the Smurf Rangers and Stormy's employer. TBD *'Johan' (voiced by Michael Bell) - a dark-haired teenager who is a friend of the Smurf Rangers, and the classy, no-nonsense foil to his troublemaking friend, Peewit. He and Peewit are the main focus in the show's subplots. *'Peewit' (voiced by Frank Welker) - Johan's diminutive, gluttonous and boastful friend who has blond hair, and is also a friend of the Smurfs. Unlike the original 1980s cartoon show, Peewit is more adventurous, courageous, brave and heroic, yet sometimes cowardly. He focuses more on going into adventure than eating, and is less impatient and pretentious. *'Papa Smurf' (voiced by Corey Burton) - the leader of Smurf Village. He retains his white beard and red clothing as in the original comic books and cartoon show. *'Jokey Smurf' (voiced by Jack DeSena) - The village prankster. His most official trademark of pranking is his exploding gift boxes. * Minor * Production Development Writing Voices Animation Four different animation studios animated the series: Rough Draft Korea, Starburst Animation Studios, Toon City Animation and Hanho Heung-Up Co., Ltd. Music The musical score for the show is composed by Jean-Michel Guirao and Ron Wasserman. Episodes See List of episodes Voice cast *Tara Strong as Smurfette *Thomas F. Wilson as Hefty Smurf *Billy West as Brainy Smurf *Carlos Alazraqui as Clumsy Smurf *Pamela Segall Adlon as Slouchy Smurfling *Kathleen Barr as Snappy Smurfling *Charlie Adler as Natural 'Nat' Smurfling *Andrea Libman as Sassette Smurfling *Clancy Brown as The Chief *Corey Burton as Papa Smurf *Jack DeSena as Jokey Smurf *Brian Doyle-Murray as Grouchy Smurf *Harry Shearer as Painter Smurf *Dan Castellaneta as Scaredy Smurf *Joey Lawrence as Handy Smurf *Dee Bradley Baker as Greedy Smurf *Jeff Bennett as Vanity Smurf *Gary Cole as Stormy's Dad *Jean Smart as Stormy's Mom *Tom Kenny as Farmer Smurf *Keith Ferguson as Harmony Smurf *Sean Marquette as Sloppy Smurf *Jim Cummings as Gargamel, Lord Balthazar *Frank Welker as Azrael, Poet Smurf, Peewit *Tress MacNeille as Hogatha *Chantal Strand as Stormy Weathers * as Scruple *Michael Bell as Johan and Lazy Smurf Gallery Concept Art Poses and Expressions of Smurfette.png|The poses and expressions of Smurfette (in her spy outfit). Official Artwork Smurfette (2004 version).png|An redesign of Smurfette (in her spy outfit) for the series. peewit_in_get_smurfy.jpg|Peewit, as how he would look in the show. Opening Credits and Ending Credits Screenshots Trivia *''Get Smurfy'' is inspired by Totally Spies, Gadget & the Gadgetinis, Sabrina's Secret Life and Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers. *Smurfette, Hefty, Brainy and Clumsy were growing up in the series, along with the citizens of Smurf Village, while the Smurflings remain as kids. *Unlike the original Peyo comics and Hanna-Barbera cartoon show (where they were set in the High Middle Ages), this series is set in the modern day version of Smurf Village where the Smurfs are growing tall. **Also, instead of being tiny in Smurf Village with the characters, it's now big like in the human world (despite their blue skin). *These are clothes that the Smurf Rangers wore: **Smurfette wears a lavender-colored version of her signature dress. In the spy missions, she wears the lavender jumpsuit with a white shirt, a purple belt, a white high heals and a pair of light blue goggles on her forehead and the hat. **Hefty wears a white tank top, blue jeans, black boots and a construction hat with a white hat on top of his hat. In the spy missions, he wears the gray jumpsuit with a white shirt, a black belt and a pair of light blue goggles on his forehead and the hat. **Brainy wears a lab coat (which has Brainy's ID card on it) with a red shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes. Also, his hands are not showing in the coat (but they are showing in other episodes while Brainy wears a different clothes) when it's "extra long". In the spy missions, he wears the dark green jumpsuit with a white shirt, a light green belt, a pocket of his spy gadgets and a pair of light blue goggles on his forehead and the hat.. **Clumsy wears a yellow blouse with a white shirt, a red checked jeans, brown boots and a blue cap with a white hat on top of his hat. In the spy missions, he wears the teal jumpsuit with a white shirt, a dark blue belt, paint splats and mud on over his outfit and a pair of light blue goggles on his forehead and the hat. **Slouchy wears the original clothes. In the spy missions, he wears the red jumpsuit with a white shirt, a white belt, pockets and a pair of light blue goggles on his forehead and the hat. **Snappy wears the original shirt with blue jeans and blue sneakers. In the spy missions, he wears the gray jumpsuit with a white shirt, a purple belt, pockets and a pair of light blue goggles on his forehead and the hat. **Nat wears the same clothing with yellow shirt. In the spy missions, he wears the dark green jumpsuit with a white shirt, a turquoise belt, pockets and a pair of light blue goggles on his forehead and the hat. **Sassette wears the original clothes with white shirt and brown tennis shoes. In the spy missions, she wears the pink jumpsuit with a white shirt, a blue belt, pockets and a pair of light blue goggles on her forehead and the hat. *Clumsy have a big belly when he's grown up in the series. In the original concepts, Greedy was originally going to be the fat one (due to his eating habits). *DiC Entertainment produced the series, since the reruns of the 1985 Smurfs series is presented by this company and it's part of the syndicated block DIC Kids Network. *Hefty, Clumsy and Brainy had their blonde hairs in the series, just like Smurfette does. In the original concepts, Brainy originally had red hair (according to the color of his overgrown beard from a spell once in the 1980s Smurfs cartoon episode "Symbols of Wisdom"), Hefty originally had jet black hair and Clumsy originally had dirty blonde hair. *The series received mostly mixed reviews from fans of The Smurfs' original comics and 1980s Hanna-Barbera cartoon series due to some of the Smurfs being miscast, unnecessary modernization of the franchise and literally having a pop song at the end of each episode (although a few episodes had some exceptions, where they attempt to be devoid of formula), while the animation and humor were praised. A few mouths after the series' premiere, showrunner TBD confirmed this series takes place in an alternate universe separated from the Peyo universe, which it is not part of the Smurfs franchise's chronology. **Another fact of praise is how the Smurflings were casted. Kathleen Barr (Snappy), Pamela Adlon (Slouchy) and Andrea Libman (Sassette) were able to make good impressions of the original 1980s cartoon voices, while Charlie Adler reprised as Nat Smurfling for the series. Category:The Smurfs Category:Comedy-Adventure Category:Mystery Category:Mystery television series Category:Animated television series Category:TV-Y7 Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:SuperCartoonBrony2000's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Studio Peyo Category:DIC Entertainment Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:Alternate Reality Category:Action-Comedy Category:2003